


Kiss From a Rose

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: On the first warm day in May, Kurt sets off for work at the local café. Little does he know that he’ll meet the cute guy he’s nicknamed Sunshine at the nearby florist shop.





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this one-shot for William because sometimes life really can be like a fanfic. 
> 
> Story title is taken from the song performed by Seal. Many thanks to [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen) for the beta review in record time.

Kurt bounds down the steps of his Bushwick apartment building and looks up, tilting his head like a flower to allow the sun to warm his face. Who cares if he might get a freckle or two? Last month was the rainiest April on record, but the fifth of May has brought glorious sunshine back into his life.

It’s a few short blocks to the The Steamy Beans Café, where he works part-time as a server. The hours work perfectly around his NYADA classes and Vogue internship, and it has the added bonus that it’s close to his digs. He’s left a bit early so that he can take his time strolling to work and soak in the sunshine. When he sees the green buds forming new leaves on the trees, he makes a mental note to go to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden on his next day off. Kurt enjoys spending time in this neighborhood of Bushwick, filled with locally-owned shops and restaurants. Sure, it looks a bit run down, but he loves the village feel. It makes him feel part of something, even in crowded and bustling New York City.

He pauses at the front of his favorite shop on the street, Anderson’s Flower Pot. They always have wonderful displays, and today doesn’t disappoint. There are big fat peonies, yellow daffodils, a rainbow of tulips, with pots of hyacinths scattered around the display. Kurt notices the gold lettering on the window with the shop’s logo, “Let us arrange a smile for you”.

_Oh, they can arrange a smile for me, but not with flowers._

Kurt positions himself so that he can look through a gap in the flower display and into the florist shop. There’s a middle-aged woman going through photo books with a young couple, holding hands. Kurt assumes they are selecting flowers for their wedding. There’s also a few customers selecting flowers and handing them to a man, presumably the woman’s husband, who is managing the cash register. Kurt waits for a few minutes to see if anyone else is working today, and his patience is rewarded when a young man he’s nicknamed as Sunshine comes out of the back area.

A huge smile forms on Kurt’s face when he sees that Sunshine is looking as dapper as usual. His hair is slicked back, giving him the look of a 1940s movie star, his eyes are sparkling and his plump pink lips look so kissable.

_If only I could find out for real!_  

Kurt’s eyes rake over Sunshine’s outfit. He’s wearing a yellow, pink, purple, blue, and green plaid shirt, and Kurt recognizes it from Brook Brother’s new spring collection. He’s co-ordinated it with lavender-colored trousers and cobalt-blue suede shoes. The finishing touch is a buttercup yellow bow tie. Sunshine looks the epitome of spring.

Kurt notices that the older man is talking to Sunshine, who immediately goes to the section with the potted plants. He bends down and leans this way and that, selecting the healthiest-looking plant. Kurt wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away from his ass, even if someone were being mugged right behind him. That ass! It looks perky but firm. Kurt’s fingers twitch with the urge to rush inside and squeeze it.

When Sunshine has picked a pot, he stands up and turns to face Kurt. He smiles and winks before heading to the counter where the older man is waiting for him. Kurt feels his face burn and is surprised that he doesn’t burst into flames at being caught ogling the man. He quickly resumes his walk down the street. He’ll have to be more careful the next time he gawks through the display window of Anderson’s Flower Pot.

When he arrives at the Steamy Beans Café, he stores his satchel in the backroom and puts on his apron before he enters the café. The exposed ceiling has a myriad of pipes along it, and the old wooden floor has seen better days. There’s a long wooden counter filled with bakery treats, and packages of coffee beans and tea. To its side, there’s the barista station with an enormous espresso machine and stacks of mugs and take-away cups. There are a dozen tables, half-filled with customers busy on their computers or smartphones; definitely a place where college kids hang out. They’ll soon leave when lunch is served, since that costs more money than they have on their debit card.

Kurt approaches the owner Mario, who is busy at the barista station. “Where do you want me today?”

“Seeing as the weather is so good, I want you to do the outside service today. Could you set up the tables and chairs? Anthony can help you.”

Kurt nods. “Sure. What are the specials today?”

Mario hands over a slip of paper. “Salads, a lot of salads. Everybody will want to eat light on such a warm day. They’re all listed on the sidewalk blackboard as well.”

After Anthony and Kurt have set up the tables and chairs in the small outdoor area, Kurt is busy setting out the placemats, napkins and cutlery. He stands back to make sure that he’s done everything. The tables are positioned in both sunny and shady spots, which is excellent, but the settings look a bit drab. After thinking it over for a few moments, Kurt smiles when he realizes that what is missing are little bunches of flowers on the tables.

Kurt goes back into the café and approaches the owner. “Hey, Mario. I have an idea. Why don’t we have little vases filled with flowers on the tables? They would certainly brighten things up in the outdoor area and lure in customers. There’s a florist halfway down the block. I’m sure you could get a good deal if you’re a regular.”

Mario rubs his whiskers for a minute. “Good idea, Kurt. They’ll probably attract more punters. I’ll give that florist a call. Do you remember the name?”

“Anderson’s Flower Pot. I’ll write down the names of some inexpensive flowers that could work well.”

After scribbling down the names of some of the flowers he saw in the display window, Kurt heads back outside to his station. Time goes quickly during the lunch service. Kurt collects more tips than usual; everyone is in a generous mood on the first warm day of the year. He carries the last tray of dirty dishes from the outdoor area to the kitchen, and is surprised that it’s already four o’clock.

Mario waves him over. “Hey, Kurt. I spoke to the owner of Anderson’s Flower Pot. He’s going to supply the tiny vases as well. Can you go over and collect them? By the time you get back, it’ll be the end of your shift.”

Kurt agrees and heads toward the backroom to pick up his satchel before entering the staff bathroom. He fusses with his hair and applies hairspray to make sure that his front quiff is perfect, and applies lip balm. Kurt isn’t sure if Sunshine will still be working, but he wants to look his best just in case.

When Kurt opens the door to Anderson’s Flower Pot, he hears music piped inside the little shop. He pauses when he sees Sunshine swaying his hips to the beat while placing new flowers into the display pails, and his smooth tenor voice fills the air.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_  
_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_  
_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_  
_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_  
_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_  
_You know that I have from the start_ _  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Kurt is mesmerized by Blaine’s movements and his beautiful voice. Once the song has ended, Blaine picks up the empty bucket. When he looks around the shop, he freezes when he sees Kurt. His jaw drops open and his face reddens.

“If I had known you were such a talented singer, I would have stopped by earlier,” Kurt smirks.

Blaine lowers his head and shakes it. “I didn’t realize anyone was in the shop...err…”

“Kurt. I work at the Steamy Beans Café down the street.”

Sunshine gazes into his eyes and smiles, and extends his arm fully outward. “My name’s Blaine… Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine wraps his fingers around his and presses his thumb down gently. With the perfect amount of pressure, they shake hands, and Kurt never wants to let go… but he does, because he doesn’t even know if Blaine is gay, but his gaydar is flashing lights… strong flashing neon lights.

“So this is a family business?”

“Yes, my parents own it. Can I help you with anything?”

“My boss over at the café ordered some flowers to brighten up the tables. I’m here to collect them.”

“Oh, I heard about that. My parents are working on the order in the back. It won’t be long.”

Kurt looks around, feeling a little uncomfortable because he doesn’t know what to say next. However, when shop music starts playing “Rose’s Turn” sung by Bette Midler, he starts laughing.

“Are all the songs in the shop about flowers?”

Blaine blushes. “I might have gotten carried away when creating a playlist for the shop.”

“No, I love the idea, and I love this song.”

Kurt isn’t ready to let Blaine know that he performed this very song during his high-school glee club days. At the time, he was frustrated that his dad was spending more time with Finn than himself, and it was an outlet for his feelings. No, it’s too personal a story to relate, at least for now.

Blaine smiles. “I wish I could have seen Patti Lupone perform this song in the Broadway Revival of Gypsy.”

“I love Patti Lupone too!” Kurt exclaims.

“You like Broadway?” Blaine asks tentatively.

“Isn’t it a rule for gay men to like Broadway?”

Blaine chuckles. “That’s what my mother says too. About me… err… about me liking Broadway… about me being gay. I think I’ll shut up now and go into the back and see if the order is ready.”

Kurt smiles, glad that they’ve now both established that they are gay. While Blaine is gone, he daydreams about going to see _Dear Evan Hansen_ , _Hamilton_ , or even _Kinky Boots_ on Broadway with Blaine. Before he knows it, Blaine returns, carrying a box, which he sets down on the counter.

“Dad said that it’s already been paid for by credit card over the phone, and there is a separate order for the outside tables tomorrow. It should be ready to collect around 10:30. I’ll be here….to fill the order personally.”

Kurt takes a peek at the box contents, and it’s filled with small vases containing spring flowers. They look gorgeous and exactly what the café needs. Across the top along the side is a long-stem red rose. Kurt carefully picks it out and laughs.

“No thanks, we didn’t order this one. It must have slipped in by mistake.”

Blaine smiles. “I know you didn’t order this, but it’s for you.”

Kurt blushes profusely, knowing that he’s the color of a huge red tomato. “Thank you.”

Feeling flustered and not knowing what else to say, Kurt picks up the box and rushes out of the florist shop. After dropping the box off at the café, he races home. When he slides the apartment door open and looks around, he’s relieved that his roommates aren’t home.

Kurt sits down on the sofa, hugs one of the throw cushions and squeals. His heart is racing from the events that unfolded today with his little ray of sunshine. After five minutes, he realizes that he’s got to calm down, and he goes to the kitchen area to fill a vase with water for his precious red rose. He sets it down on the coffee table before pulling out his phone, and selects “A Kiss of a Rose” to play through the speakers. Two can play the game of songs about flowers.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Kurt goes through every look, every action, every word spoken between him and Blaine, trying to commit every detail to memory. Romantic meet-cutes don’t happen to Kurt, and certainly not with such an attractive and personable guy like Blaine. He needs a plan, because it’s his move next. Blaine has already hinted that he’ll be at the flower shop tomorrow morning. He’ll go to work early, offer to collect the flowers, and bring a cup of freshly-brewed coffee and a slice of cheesecake over to the florist shop for Blaine. And who knows what could happen after that? He could invite him over to the Steamy Beans Café at the end of his shift, and they could take a stroll around Brooklyn Botanic Garden to see the first blooms.

Anything seems possible in May.

 


End file.
